Johnny Valentine
John R. Valentine, referred to as Johnny, is a fictional villain in the first two films of the Home Alone film series, appearing in two fictional fictional gangster films, Angels with Filthy Souls and its sequel Angels with Even Filthier Souls. He was portrayed by the late Ralph Foody in both films. Description In Home Alone, after Kevin was mistakenly left behind when his family went to France for Christmas, he finds a tape and watches a movie that his uncle would never let him watch the night before called Angels with Filthy Souls, and is seen watching it while eating a huge bowl of ice cream. In this film, Snakes met up to Johnny to inform that he got the stuff and asks for the 10% money. Johnny said, that "Acey ain't in charge no more that he is upstairs taking a bath and will Snakes when he gets out" (though it's implied Johnny killed him). Johnny pulls out his Tommy gun and tells Snakes to get out before he counts to ten. As Snakes calmly tells Johhny that he is leaving, Johnny cuts the count short "One, two...TEN!" And shoots bullets rapidly killing Snakes. Johnny laughs maniacally and said "Keep the change, ya filthy animal!". Kevin then paused the movie and called for his mother. Later on, Kevin uses this movie to trick a pizza delivery guy to make sure that an adult was ordering the pizza by pausing out Snakes' parts to use some of Johnny's lines to talk to the pizza guy. Harry tells Marv to check out the house near the basement. Recognizing that it's Marv, Kevin plays the movie to thwart him as well by tricking him into thinking that there are insane and dangerous adults in his house. Kevin uses fireworks to make things more believable. Marv runs back to the van and tells Harry about the situation. In Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, Kevin watched the sequel to Angels with Filthy Souls entitled Angels with Even Filthier Souls in his hotel room, while eating ice cream again. In this film, Johnny watches a movie and said "Hold it right there" to his girlfriend Susie and said that he could smell her getting off the elevator. Susie said that she was singing at The Blue Monkey last night, which Johnny doubted her and saying that she was smooching his brother and other guys (such as Snuffy, Al, Leo, Little Moe with the gimpy leg, Cheeks, Boney Bob, and Cliff) and said that he could go on forever. Johnny takes out his Tommy Gun, saying that his gun doesn't believe her. Susie pleaded her life and Johnny tells Susie to get down on her knees and tell him she loves him. Johnny tells Susie to get out of his apartment before he counts to 3, when he counted 3 he shoots rapidly killing her, laughing maniacally. Johnny then says, "Merry Christmas, you filthy animal!" and fires a couple more shots. He then says, "And a Happy New Year" before firing one more shot. Kevin uses this movie to trick the hotel staff, a police officer, and a security guard when they came into the room to confront Kevin about his dad's stolen credit card. Kevin hid in the other room and used Johnny's lines to talk to them, pausing out Susie's parts, and making them and the others believe that "there's an insane guest with a gun" in the room. Kevin takes that as the opportunity to go through the emergency exit, but got caught by Marv and Harry. Trivia *The title is likely a reference to the 1938 film Angels with Dirty Faces. Category:Gangsters Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Misogynists Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Deal Makers Category:Cheater Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Assassins Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Trickster Category:Comedy Villains Category:Protagonists